


Reencontro

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Symbolism
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus vai até Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reencontro

**Author's Note:**

> Feito para a Missão Sirem do fanfic_br no livejournal em 2007.

– O que deu em você para vir até aqui?

 

– Olá para você também.

 

– Sabe que eu estava de saída?

 

– Sirius, cala a boca e me beija.

 

Não deveria causar estranheza a violência com que o animago avançou para o amante, seus lábios colando, a respiração acelerada, os corpos enrodilhando-se numa dança alucinada, buscando mais contato.

 

Os dedos frenéticos de Sirius rapidamente abriram botões e zíperes, puxaram tecidos, retirando apressadamente peças inteiras e jogando-as para o alto. Remus não reclamou, fazendo o mesmo com as roupas de Sirius. Em nenhum momento eles se desgrudaram. Foi desse jeito que os dois caíram na cama (de onde tinha vindo aquela cama, afinal?): juntos, agarrados, mãos e lábios buscando impacientemente toda superfície de pele nua disponível. O contato direto dos corpos aumentou o senso de urgência, a respiração alta, gemidos acompanhando o crescendo das sensações.

 

Sirius rapidamente se encaixou entre as pernas de Remus, que explorava as profundezas de sua boca sofregamente. O animago respondia aos carinhos, pressionando seu corpo contra o do lobisomem, sua ereção se esfregando na do parceiro, a vibração da paixão tomando conta de seus músculos. Seu pênis túrgido começou a vazar, o que facilitou quando ele passou a movimentar os quadris contra Remus.

 

O ritmo era frenético. Eles não iam durar muito tempo.

 

Com a voz alterada, a respiração em golfadas, Remus não sabia dizer de onde tirara forças para deter Sirius:

 

– Sirius... Sirius... Espere... Assim, não...

 

Paciência nunca tinha sido o forte de Sirius Black.

 

– O que é?

 

Remus teve dificuldade para se mexer com o corpo de Sirius insistindo em continuar se esfregando contra ele, mas logo conseguiu se virar de bruços:

 

– Eu sei que você prefere nessa posição... Agora, vem...

 

O lobisomem não soube de onde veio o lubrificante – provavelmente um feitiço –, mas pôde sentir dois dedos lambuzados a prepará-lo, antes de se sentir totalmente preenchido por Sirius de um vez só. A sensação foi tão intensa que ele arqueou o corpo para trás, e quase uivou de tanto prazer. Uma lágrima se formou por trás de seus olhos fechados, uma lágrima que era pura emoção líquida.

 

Nunca Sirius conheceu nada igual à sensação de penetrar Remus. Era como uma volta ao lar após longo exílio, a bonança após a tempestade. Era revigorante, como um complexo de vitaminas, mas fortificava não apenas seu corpo como também sua alma. Seu lobo lhe dava a direção a seguir, apoiava-o, completava-o. Sirius sabia que lar para ele nunca tinha sido a Mansão Black. Durante um tempo, havia sido Hogwarts. Mas, no fundo de seu coração, o animago sabia que lar mesmo, de verdade, era onde seu lobinho estivesse.

 

As primeiras estocadas foram como uma afirmação, notou Remus. Vigorosas, firmes, curtas e diretas. Sirius tomava posse de seu corpo, afirmava-o como seu e de mais ninguém. Era tudo que o lobisomem queria. Era só o que ele tinha vindo buscar. Mas o ritmo logo se acelerou, e ele sentiu seu amante estimulando seu ponto mágico. Gemeu alto, de maneira desavergonhada.

 

O som devasso que Remus soltara fez Sirius acelerar ainda mais o ritmo, produzindo também sons tão despudorados quanto seu lobisomem. Ele só quebrou a cadência para agarrar os quadris de Remus e erguê-los, puxando-o mais para perto de si e colocando uma mão por baixo dele para agarrar-lhe o pênis rijo. Aí mesmo é que os ruídos multiplicaram em lascívia.

 

Com o estímulo na frente e atrás, Remus não tinha como agüentar mais tempo e, finalmente, explodiu em prazer. Seu corpo todo se retesou, e jatos perolados foram cuspidos de seu membro, lambuzando a mão de Sirius, um grito animal irrompendo do fundo de seu peito.

 

Ah, quando Moony uivava daquele jeito – um uivo sem uivar, um rosnado humano –, Sirius estava perdido. Sem dúvida, logo depois, ele também sentiu seus músculos se retesando, o cérebro fundindo, e esvaziou-se no corpo de seu amado Remus, antes de desabar na cama.

 

Durante vários minutos, os dois ficaram entrelaçados, imóveis, tentando recuperar o fôlego enquanto seus músculos continuavam parecendo ser de borracha. A sensação de completitude e paz era igualmente compartilhada tanto por Sirius quanto por Remus. O mundo inteiro estava fora do círculo de amor e pertencimento que os dois desfrutavam.

 

– Oh, Sirius...

 

– Remus, por que você veio?

 

– Que pergunta é essa, Sirius? Não está contente em me ver?

 

– Não é isso, seu doido, mas você não é nada impulsivo. Como você foi simplesmente se jogar até aqui?

 

– Eu tive que vir. – Olhou em volta. – E sabe que este lugar não é nada mau? Morar num farol é um privilégio.

 

– Não deixe que as aparências enganem.

 

– Depois você reclama. Agora, quero saber de novidades. E James? E Lily?

 

– Por que está perguntando?

 

– Ora, eu também sinto falta deles.

 

– Moony, você me espanta cada vez mais. O irresponsável do grupo sou eu, lembra-se? Você não devia estar aqui. Não devia ter feito o que fez.

 

– É, mas agora já está feito. E eu estou aqui. – Ele franziu o cenho. – Você falava sério quando disse que estava de saída?

 

– Sim. Você quase veio até aqui por nada, Moony.

 

– Sirius, estou tão feliz de te ver que não vou nem ouvir o que está me dizendo. Mas você pode sair?

 

– De vez em quando, pode-se ouvir barulho de um navio ao longe. Não se pode vê-lo, só se ouve aquela buzina alta, aquela usada em neblina, sabe? Há algumas horas, porém, pela primeira vez desde que cheguei, havia um navio no horizonte. E uma canoa apareceu na praia. Eu queria remar até lá.

 

Remus fixou seu olhar no janelão voltado para o mar. Sirius se ergueu da cama e também olhou para o oceano, completando:

 

– Mas não há mais ninguém aqui. Ninguém. Por isso, quando eu ouvia vozes, achava que estava louco. Até que descobri isso.

 

Ele foi até a parede oposta ao janelão, onde havia um grande espelho. Remus chegou mais perto e olhou com cuidado o objeto.

 

– Às vezes, à noite, eu ouço vozes e vejo coisas. Sabe, as coisas do outro lado.

 

Remus o encarou, espantado:

 

– Você vê?

 

Sirius assentiu:

 

– Eu vi você. Vi Harry. Vi Dumbledore. Tenho visto todos vocês, não me pergunte como. Moony, você deveria ter se casado com Tonks e ter uma ninhada de cachorros com pêlo cor de rosa.

 

– Sirius, se você me viu, você sabe como fiquei. Não podia viver sem você.

 

– Você poderia ter dado uma chance a ela. Ela poderia te fazer feliz. Ela ficou arrasada.

 

– Ela é jovem. Vai se recuperar.

 

– Você não é nenhum ancião, Moony. Também podia ter se recuperado.

 

– Não, eu estava morrendo. Eu tinha que vir, Sirius. Como senti sua falta...

 

– Por que não veio antes?

 

– Pensa que eu não quis? Mas eu sabia que você preferiria que eu cuidasse de Harry. Ele sofreu muito. Além disso, havia a questão nada pequena da guerra contra Voldemort. Então, na verdade, eu aproveitei as duas coisas. Agora que Voldemort foi derrotado, o rapaz está seguro. Para completar, Harry está bem encaminhado. Ele encontrou uma pessoa que realmente o ama e vai cuidar dele.

 

Sirius deu de ombros:

 

– Snivellus... Quem diria que o sebosão gostasse tanto de Harry?

 

Remus arregalou os olhos:

 

– Então... tudo bem para você?

 

– Como assim, tudo bem?

 

– Que Harry esteja com Severus. Ele sempre achou que você estaria se revirando.

 

– Eu vi como Harry está feliz. Snivellus também parece melhor depois que ele encontrou Harry. Até o * _cabelo*_ dele parece melhor. Tenho que admitir que, sem Snivellus, Harry não teria conseguido derrotar Voldemort. E eles vão cuidar um do outro.

 

– Puxa, Harry ficaria espantado de ouvir você falando assim. – Remus abraçou-o. – Estou tão feliz de estar aqui.

 

Sirius deixou-se saborear aquele abraço e confessou:

 

– Eu também. Senti sua falta, Moony. Quando você se jogou pelo Véu, eu não sabia se você viria para cá. As coisas aqui são diferentes.

 

– Agora estou aqui. – Beijou-o, como que para selar o fato. – E agora? Vamos pegar juntos aquele navio? Para onde ele vai?

 

– Não faço a mínima idéia. Eu só queria sair desse farol. Parece que estou perdido numa ilha deserta e, francamente, estava começando a me dar nos nervos.

 

Remus soltou uma gargalhada e puxou-o pela mão. Os dois desceram as extensas escadas em espiral e chegaram até a praia. Um vento cortante e frio os recepcionou assim que saíram da construção. Remus levou Sirius até a beira do mar e os dois fitaram o horizonte. Abraçados. Remus tinha um braço em volta da cintura de Sirius, que acariciava sua mão.

 

Remus quebrou o silêncio.

 

– Aqui tem noite?

 

– Só quando fico cansado. Só desperto quando estou descansado.

 

– Então, você... * _faz_ * a noite e o dia?

 

– De um certo modo, sim.

 

– Impressionante.

 

Uma gaivota piou ao longe.

 

Eles continuaram em silêncio, o vento balançando os longos cabelos de Sirius e fazendo Remus apertar os olhos.

 

– Quando será que o navio vai passar de novo?

 

Sirius olhou em volta e deu de ombros:

 

– Acho que primeiro a canoa precisa aparecer.

 

– Então, nós esperamos pela canoa.

 

– E se demorar?

 

– A gente arruma alguma coisa para fazer.

 

Sirius se virou para beijá-lo e sorrir:

 

– Com certeza a gente arruma.

 

**The End**

 


End file.
